The Doppelganger Effect
by EternallySky
Summary: "Your seduction won't work on me temptress. I know exactly who you are." Roxas made sure he wasn't looking directly into her big, innocent eyes that stared at him in confusion. Instead he was looking at her soft lips and the way her dress hugged her curves and dammit she was not having this effect on him. RxN.


**The Doppelganger Effect**

"Did you know, Roxas? They say that if you meet your doppelganger, you die." He said so casually.

"No," Roxas paused. "I didn't know that… There's no one out there but me. How can there be a doppelganger of a Nobody?" He jokingly replied. Surely no one knew him better and looked like him than he did himself, right?

"I'm telling you Roxie! You're going to meet him one day and I'll be there to say I told you so!" Axel wagged his finger. The two friends were sitting on the clock tower eating sea salt ice-cream relaxing after a day's worth of missions. Unlike the pyromaniac, the keyblade wielder got a Winner stick after finishing his treat.

He slightly smiled, "I win again Axel."

"Shut up."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The thirteenth member just finished his mission killing heartless in Agrabah, the quota of hearts collected met for today. He stretched his hands over his sun kissed hair and linked his hands together behind his head. As he walked down the stark white hallway of The World That Never Was, the only contrasting difference was his black coat and boots trotting down the path. He wondered if Axel was back so they could grab some sea salt ice-cream before spending the day away sitting on the clock tower again. Roxas had a simple routine he followed every day, complete his mission given to him then hang out with Axel afterwards. There was nothing else to do or anyone new to meet, not that he ever thought of doing such things.

He slowed down as he approached the hallway to his right, he was about to enter the Witch Corridor. Everyone called it that because of the single, pristine white door at the end of the hallway keeping the White Witch locked up. He never met her of course, but she must be pretty scary and powerful if she was locked away. Instead of going straight like he should of his feet automatically turned right towards the secretive door and stopped right in front of it. Should he knock? He wasn't sure if she would answer anyways, what if he was turned into darkness? Where do Nobody's even go after they die? At first he tried turning the door knock but it was locked after all. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he had to open the door and meet this person as if he was compelled to.

He decided he wouldn't knock. In the worst case scenario that he does get turned into oblivion, he would at least have the advantage of surprise on her. He felt light burst inside his right hand as the Kingdom Key formed and with both hands pointed the keyblade towards the locked door.

_Click! _Slowly the door swung forward revealing the entire room. It was stark white much like the rest of the castle and a long table rested in the middle of the room. Only two chairs were available at the ends of the table and a simple vase filled with long flowers was at the center. He looked around and walked inside the room until he reached the head of the table, behind the vase was a girl sitting in the chair he hadn't seen before. He thought to himself, _she's the White Witch? _

"Are you…are you the White Witch?" he asked hesitantly. There was a good amount of distance between them and from his point of view he could see she was looking down at her sketchbook, still drawing as if he wasn't there. Golden silk hair framed her heart shaped face, obscuring his view from her full facial features.

She spoke with a tone that was light and airy, "Hello, Roxas. I wanted to meet you at least once." she met his eyes and for a split second he swore he knew her from somewhere. Her friendly smile was so charming it surprised him that someone could be so nice. No one in the organization ever smiled like that, there was Axel of course but it couldn't compare to anything like hers.

"Me?" he tilted his head. Her eyes were so _blue_. Like the ocean, like the sky… like his own eyes.

"Yes, you." There was that charming smile again that made her eyes sparkle. She got up and left her sketchbook on the table, walking up just until they were standing a few feet apart from each other.

"I see you a lot! Around the castle doing missions… and in my friend I'm taking care of." Her dainty fingers were touching each other as she talked before interlocking them together. As she kept talking she unconsciously leaned towards him, her face getting closer to his.

"You hang out with Axel a lot and…" She talked a lot for such a small person. Her eyes were all big and sparkly again and he thought that she didn't know anything about personal space. Her voice was bell-like too and he felt as if she was too magical to be real. She was nothing like a witch. If anything, Larxene was the perfect description.

"You eat sea salt ice-cream too much and sometimes even get the Winner stick; I have a drawing of the clock tower you guys sit on too!" Unbeknown of his discomfort she kept getting closer to him out of excitement and fascination, he is Sora's other half after all! And likewise, Kairi is her other half, they were destined to meet. He was quite tall too so she started to stand on her tippy toes to reach the same eye level as he was. She blended in well with the room given her snow white skin and sundress; there was not a thing on her that was dark to contrast against the room. All except her dark, thick gold eyelashes that blinked innocently up to him that he was able to see clearly because of their close proximity.

He looked away from angelic creature. She was a suspicious person he decided. He didn't remember telling her his name much less his life story. Not a single thing about him that she could possibly know.

"Why do you know so much about me?"

"Because I'm interested in you. Roxas, I want to know more about you!" She said earnestly.

"How much do you know about me already" He asked skeptically.

"A lot." She simply said.

"Favorite color?"

"Black and white."

"Favorite food?"

"Sea-salt ice-cream, that's all you ever eat."

"What do I usually ride on in Twilight Town?"

"A skateboard."

"Who's my least favorite person?"

"That's hard, hmmm… Xemnas!"

She must be a witch. No one could know that much about him except himself! He stared at her face that was only a few inches away from his; she had flawless skin and naturally soft, pink lips. There was one other reason why she could know so much about him…

He asked the final question that would confirm his thoughts about her, "Why do I have the keyblade?"

"The keyblade chose you, Roxas. Rather, you want to ask me _why it chose you_." His eyes widened at her answer and he stared deeply into her eyes as if to see her soul, to see that this was no trick. She had gotten every single question right about him and what's worse was that she told him something that even he didn't know himself!

"I know exactly who you are…" He slowly backed away from her towards the exit, his eyes never leaving hers. And if her eyes couldn't get any brighter, it did, "You do? You know who I am then!" she said cheerfully. If he knew then they could become friends and do fun things together too. Although what he had in mind was completely different than hers, she was no ordinary Nobody.

"You're going to—I'm going to…to die!" He stammered to her before turning tail and with the speed of a light, ran as far as way as he could from her.

"No! Roxas don't lea—" her words were caught off as he ran further away from her before turning the corner of the hallway, looking slightly back to see her hand reached out towards him.

He was still running fast and he had to find Axel. "Axe—" _WHAM!_

_Ow… oh, I ran into a wall. _Plastered out on the floor from the force of his momentum he was seeing keyblades dance around his head. Electric emerald eyes entered his vision followed by spiky, fiery red hair. Such vibrant colors befitted the pyromaniac who wore an amused expression. Now he knew Roxas was a bit spacey but he didn't take him for a klutz. What could cause the little guy to be so frantic?

"Yo! Planning to nap out here?"

"Axel… I met her."

He raised his eyebrow, "Her? Did you finally find yourself a girlfriend?"

"N-No. I met my doppelganger."

His lip curved into a smirk, "Well, well, well… _I told you so_."

"Shut up."

* * *

**So it's been 2 years since I last published a new story and my writing skills are probably rusty.**** This story will either end in a two-shot or go on to be a multichap. The challenge of writing this was matching it to the KH story line somehow to make sense, but I realize since this is fanfic and my story, the degree of freedom is allowed. **

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review on your thoughts!


End file.
